Children of Time: Daughter of Time
by G.M Smith
Summary: Roria Pond is the Daughter of River Song and The Doctor, she was sent back in time to protect her from danger. But on her 20th birthday, a letter from her mum telling her to find her father. What will await the young Time Lady hidden from the world? What really caused her parents to send her away? Find out in The First in a four part Children of Time saga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

A woman with big curly hair sat in a bed holding a new born baby girl. She smiled at the small form as she passed the baby to the man next to her.

"She's so small." He smiled as he held her close. "Hello small one, I'm your daddy, but you already knew that."

The woman let out a tired laugh. "Spoilers." she said in a tired voice. She closed her eyes resting from the hours of labor.

"My beautiful baby Time Tot." He kissed the babies head gently and handed her back to her mother.

"Doctor, what shall we name her?" The woman asked as she took the small baby in her arms once again.

The Doctor smiled and didn't take long to think. "I've known her name before I saw her born River." He kissed her head once more.

"My sweet girl, My Roria Pond." He smiled as River gave him a heartfelt look.

"After so long Doctor?" She asked now rocking a fussy baby.

"I never forget a single person who has come a bored my T.A.R.D.I.S River, I remember them. Forever and Always."

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"RORIA! RORIA POND! ITS TIME TO GET UP! RORIA!" An old man yelled behind Rorias bedroom door. Roria slept heavy snoring like a grizzly bear as her alarm sounded.

"RORIA! THAT BLOODY ALARM HAS BEEN GOING OFF FOR 30 MINUTES NOW!" He banged on the door harder.

Roria stirred slightly reaching over and shutting off the alarm and got out of bed. She yawned and stretched as she opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Gramps, you look upset. Did you lose your dentures again?" She asked sleepily.

"No...Yes but I found them and That's not the point! You slept through that alarm clock again!" He said frustrated.

Roria looked over at the alarm as it read 8:30. "Oh, I'm sorry Gramps, I don't know why I keep doing that."

He smiled and shook his head. "I do, when your Granddad was a young boy he did it too. I had to yell for him to get up almost all through his last years of school." He chuckled. "I do miss my Rory.." He sighed.

Roria looked away from her granddad always feeling sad when he talked of her mothers father.

"Anyway, get dressed dear. Your mother should be sending you a special gift today. It is your 20th." He kissed her head and headed down stairs.

Roria nodded and closed the door letting out a deep breath. Today was the day she got to know and see her father. All those stories she was told by her mum, all the adventures about saving worlds and universes, she was about to meet the man behind them all.

"The Doctor...My Father." She felt nervous but also so excited as she rushed to her closet and pulled out all the clothes she could. she tried on a long colorful scarf and shook her head at the image. Fur coat was thrown aside, along with a Cream and red blazer, a old 1963 black hat, a velvet magicians suit as she called it, a hat, colorful pants, a leather coat, a green jacket and combat boots.

She sighed not knowing what to wear until she looked through the rest of her clothes in her closet. A brown trench coat stood out to her as she put on shorts, black tennis with long black stockings and shirt with a powder blue vest pulled over and a small bow tie.

She looked herself over and smiled at the image. "Only I can make weird look so good." She winked at her reflection then ran down stairs. Brian Williams was waiting in the kitchen with a small cake and a few gifts.

"Happy Birthday Roria!" He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I made the cake myself, took some learning but I think I got it just right."

Roria smiled and kissed her great granddads cheek. "Thanks Gramps." She smiled at the hand written name and message on the cake.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You got three gifts this year, your mum, me and...your father." Brian whispered the last parts as if the police were listening.

Roria looked up quickly, a big child like smile on her face. "My Dad sent me a gift?" She asked surprised.

"Yes he did, but your mother gave strict rules on the order in which they are opened." Brian said wagging his finger at his great granddaughter.

"Speaking of Mum, where is she?" Roria asked as Brian now shown a woeful face.

"With that being asked dear, your Mums is the first gift you need to open" He sighed and handed Roria the package.

Roria took the small box from him and opened it slowly. Inside was a note and a giant wristwatch it seemed. She looked it over and realized it was the exact same one her Mum wore every time she would visit but she never knew what it was.

She put down the box with the gift inside and looked over the letter reading it.

 _"My Dearest Roria,_

 _I am sad to inform you that I will no longer be visiting you._

 _It was my Time to save your father for the first and final time._

 _You will most likely see me, again, I have no doubt about that._

 _I have giving you my Vortex Manipulator to aid you in finding your father._

 _Yes, It is time he met you for the first time. All the stories I have told you are true,_

 _everything is true._

 _My Vortex Manipulator will help you travel through time or destination ._

 _But I must warn you, it will take some getting used to._

 _The gift from your father will also aid you in finding him._

 _I wish you luck my dear sweet child._

 _Things you will endure and encounter will be amazing and scary but you are our daughter,_

 _you can make it. Don't lose yourself along the way and remember,_

 _what we did, we did in the knowledge that you both would be safe from harm._

 _See you in Time,_

 _Mum~"_

Roria wiped her eyes, she didn't quite understand the note, but she place it down in the box and sat down.

"Gramps...I-" Brian held up his hand and shook his head. He held out her father's gift to her.

"It will all be understood soon." He gave a small smile and sat next to Roria.

She looked at the small blue package and opened it. Inside was a note card and key.

 _"63, and welcome home my girl."_

Roria was confused at the note and key then looked at her granddad. He held out the last gift, it was a big box and when she opened it there was a backpack and duffle back in it.

"I filled them with things you need, like and want you to have." He smiled at her. Roria went to open the bags but he stopped her.

"Not now, after you settle in with your father." He got up and lit the candle to Rorias cake. "Make a wish love."

Roria closed her eyes and blew out the candle. She looked up at her granddad and noticed he was crying.

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, and no. Now you best get a move on, don't keep your old dad waiting." He sat the cake down and helped her put the key around her neck and Vortex Manipulator on.

"But gramps I haven't even ate cake. Why the rush?" She asked him quite confused. He looked at her wanting to tell her but knew it would be too hard.

"Roria, know that I love you, I always will. Raising you was the best part of being your great granddad." He hugged Roria tightly. "Push in the number 63, be safe. Tell them hello for me, and I miss them terribly. Go now, do as your told."

He backed away from Roria as she pushed in the number. Then in a flash of light, She was gone.

He sat at the empty kitchen table, and wiped a tear from his eye. Brian thought back years ago to when he first met his great granddaughter.

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

The Doctor knocked on Brian's door loudly and frantically, when Brian got to the door and opened it he was about to give whoever woke him at 3am a piece of his mind.

"IT IS 3AM IN THE BLOODY MORNING! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted.

"Doctor are you sure about this? I think he is way past the age of raising a child." River said as she looked over Brian.

"It's her best chance, normal chance. Not one of my or your enemies will ever think to look there." The Doctor said pushing past Brian.

"D-Doctor?! I haven't seen you in years! What is going on?" He asked closing the Doctor behind River.

"But what if an issue un-normal occurs? Maybe we should ask Madam Vastra-"

" _ **NO!**_ " The Doctor yelled startling River and a sleeping Roria.

River calmed Roria and ushered her back to sleep then looked over at The Doctor. "I'm waiting for an explanation for that outburst."

The Doctor sighed. "Well one, Madam Vastra and them are highly busy with a situation to the point where a young child would be too much and two, we want to give her a normal life away from danger to protect her and leaving her with a Silurian and a Sontaran is not the idea of normal despite Jenny being there."

 _ **"DOCTOR!"**_ Brian shouted trying to get The Doctor's attention and find out what was going on.

"Right, sorry... Brian Williams, meet River Song your granddaughter and meet Roria Pond your great granddaughter." The Doctor said motioning over to the two.

Brian walked over to them and hugged River gently and smiled at the baby. "Roria Pond? A mix of both names I see."

The Doctor looked River in the eyes and sighed. "It's her best chance River, she will be okay."

After the explanations on everything and The Doctor helping Brian set up Rorias room it was time to say goodbye.

"I will see you again soon sweetie, I promise." River kissed her sleeping daughter and wiped her tears away.

"Take care my Time Tot, I will see you again in Time." The Doctor kissed his daughter and turned to leave with River.

"Oh, by the way, she has to be gone from here before 9:20, 9:23am to be exact on her 20th birthday." The Doctor said to Brian. "I fear that whoever is after me now is going to use my offspring to destroy me or the whole of reality."

Brian looked at The Doctor confused. "How do you know- never mind, time traveler." He said looking back at Roria.

"River will be around from time to time but I must stay away for her own safety everyone's safety. She must never know that The Doctor is her father. Not for a long time at least. You must make sure she is out of here before 9:23am." The Doctor said sternly.

"Yes but why? What is so impor-" Brian was cut off when The Doctor grabbed him and held him close by the collar of his night shirt.

"YOU MUST HAVE HER OUT BEFORE 9:23am ON HER 20TH BIRTHDAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The Doctor whispered yelled and all Brian could do was nod.

When Brian composed himself he finally was able to ask his question more properly. "What happens if she isn't?"

"They will get her, and we will all be doomed." The Doctor said seriously.

"They? Who is they?" Brian asked curiously.

"I can't tell you yet, for her it hasn't happen and it should never happen. Also..." The Doctor took a long breath. "That day, don't say that you two will see each other again." He said without meeting Brian's eyes.

"Why? Won't I see- They kill me that day don't they? When they come looking?" Brian asked with a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, but yes. You distract them long enough so they can't trace her or where she went." The Doctor said about to walk out the door.

"I will gladly die to protect my great granddaughter." Brian said bravely.

"She meets them you know? Just for a bit. And they love you and miss you too." The Doctor smiled and walked over to his TARDIS.

 _ **[Present]**_

Brian and Roria went through all the ups and downs any family went through and more since that day, but in the end, they loved each other so much and he would never trade that for the world.

He was brought back to reality when he heard his front door crash open. He kept sitting at the table knowing full well what was coming. He looked up to see two metal creatures with what looked like a plunger and whisk for limbs.

 ** _"Where-is-she?"_** The metal creature asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Brian said looking at them calmly.

 _ **"We traced her DNA to this place, You have traces of her DNA on you. You Lie."**_ The creature said again.

"You will never find her, she is gone and I have no clue where honestly." He told the creatures.

 _ **"Then you will be EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"**_ The creatures took aim at Brian.

"Goodbye Roria, may you have a happy life." Brian said softly before they killed him.

 _ **[Somewhere in the universe]**_

Roria appeared somewhere wooded and the sky was night. She groaned as she realized her mother's warnings were indeed correct. She felt like puking and passing out from the jump. She looked down feeling her feet were cold found that she also landed it what seemed like a small pond or mud puddle.

After collecting herself and trying her best to dry her legs and feet she found that it was a bit bright for night and the light seemed to be coming from behind her. When she turned she was met with a Blue Police Box.

Her heart caught in her chest, her mind a blank and her body stiff as a bored. It was there, HE was there. She had to move, she had to get to him. After several moments she moved towards the box. Getting up to the doors, she saw a small key hole and realized what the note from her father meant.

Roria placed the key in and turned receiving a welcoming click. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bags, steadied her shaking hands and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When Roria opened the door she was met with an Amazing sight. She dropped her bags at the doorway and ran around the TARDIS. She came back to the entrance and stepped inside.

"Bigger on the inside..." She whispered and grabbed her bags up. She set them down by the control panel and looked around. It was all so fascinating, the way the TARDIS hummed and how the controls looked weird and strange.

Roria was so caught up in the moment she didn't realise there was no one around her. The sound of her squishing wet shoes brought her awareness back. She looked around and chastised herself for getting the floor wet and dirty.

"Hello? Da-Doctor?" She called out. Roria wasn't sure if Dad would be too much too soon, plus all the stories her mum told her about the dangers he was always in, she didn't want a enemy of his to find his ship.

She sighed and walked farther into the TARDIS to find him. Maybe he was asleep, or cooking or who knows what and couldn't hear her. Roria made a note to apologize for her late night intrusion and making the floor dirty then set on deeper inside.

 _ **[A Few Miles From The TARDIS]**_

A skinny man with a tweed jacket and red bow tie was running through a town jumping over barrels and other things that blocked his path. A woman with red hair and a man with dirty blond hair were running beside him. The woman looked scared/angry and the blond man just looked scared.

 _ **"DOCTOR I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY KNEW YOU!"** _ The woman shouted as she pushed down a produce stand to hopefully slow down their attackers.

"Well yes they do Amy, but now they don't. Too early, wrong time." The Doctor said as he dodged a rock thrown by the angry mob.

 _ **"BUT YOU SAID THEY WERE UNDERSTANDING OF ALL YOUR...ALIENNESS! WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US!"**_ The blonde said as he ducked and weaved through the flying assault items.

"Well yes they are, but like I said Rory, later on in time, when they realize that we aren't evil, well science isn't evil. They are going through their Salem Witch trials, at this point in time." The Doctor knocked over a cart with vases that hopefully bought them more time than the smushed produce.

"So in other words, if we are caught we are burned alive, great." Amy said as she then thought about the many ways she could die traveling with The Doctor and becoming Bar-B-Q wasn't on the top of her list.

"Well not exactly, you see unlike earth, they don't believe just burning is sufficient enough... What they do is much worse." The Doctor said which caused Rory to go ghostly pale.

"Wh-What _EXACTLY_ do they do Doctor?" Rory asked looking rather sickly.

"Take all your organs out while you are still alive, leaving your vital ones for last, as punishment for our evil, then they burn each part in different places so we cannot resurrect ourselves." The Doctor said quickly knowing it would cause his two companions to be even more cross with him.

Amy and Rory fell completely silent and were whiter than a sheet. They picked up their speed as the forest and the town line was in view. The minute they crossed, the towns people quit chasing them but the three kept running until they were sure no one was following them. They all took up a tree to lean against, catching their breath and resting their tired legs.

"Doctor...sometimes...I hate you." Amy said breathlessly as she hugged the tree trunk for support.

Rory nodded in agreement not able to talk for lack of oxygen. His hands were on his knees as he inhaled deeply for air, his lungs burning as they took it all in.

The Doctor had his back against the tree taking in all the air he could as he smiled. "I've heard that before." He then fixed his bow tie and started to head back towards the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed him chatting and complaining about their current mishap adventure. When the TARDIS came into view The Doctor stopped suddenly causing Amy and Rory to bump into him and each other.

"Oi, why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Amy asked looking over The Doctor's shoulder. Rory looked over Amy's shoulder wondering also what was up.

"Someone is here or rather in my TARDIS." The Doctor pointed towards his time machine. "Let's go find out who or what our unexpected and possibly dangerous visitor is."

"How do you know it's just _ONE_ visitor?" Rory whispered to The Doctor.

"Because if you look down at the ground, there is only one set of foot prints." The Doctor said as he pointed down at the ground.

The Doctor started towards the TARDIS and noticed the door to his ship was open. He motioned for Amy and Rory to be quiet as he peeked inside his TARDIS. Seeing that it was all clear from anyone or anything he started to walk in when he tripped. When The Doctor stood back up, he looked down at what made him fall and was immediately in defense mode.

"Whoever is here obviously intends to stay a long while, and by the filthy foot prints tracked in here, I'd say they already made themselves at home." The Doctor looked down at the muddy tracks and then back at Amy and Rory.

"Lets go see who is wondering about, with caution of course." The Doctor started to follow the footprints with Amy and Rory behind him.

 _ **[Within The TARDIS]**_

Roria wondered about for what seemed like ages, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Is this some kind of magic ship?" She looked down the hall and saw what seemed like a bedroom door. "That wasn't there before..." She said as she cautiously headed towards it.

When she got to the door she knocked and called to anyone who might be in there. When she got no answer she opened the door slowly and what she was met with amazed her. Inside was a huge bedroom with what looked like stone walls, a beautiful egyption style bed with matching dressers, shelves and couch.

"Wow...this is amazing." Roria was almost speechless. She looked over in the corner of the room with a small white and gold curtain hanging in place of a door in a doorway, she walked over to it and gently moved it to the side. Behind it was a walk in closet that led to a personal bathroom. She was beyond speechless by this point.

Roria was so swept away by this beautiful bedroom that she didn't notice a knock on the bedroom door or that The Doctor was standing right behind her until he cleared his throat.

"OH! Oh...I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude really, I was just... I'm Roria." Roria said as she held out her hand. "Is this any of your bedrooms? It's beautiful."

The Doctor gave her a questioning look being skilled in deception and trickery he wasn't believing her innocent act. "How did you get in here? The TARDIS is very well protected, you would of had to be very skilled at tricking her or have a key-"

"Oh but I do...Have a key that is." Roria took out her key and The Doctor got wide eyed and snatched it from her hands inspecting it.

 _ **[Outside The Bathroom]**_

Rory and Amy were off to the side talking away from earshot of The Doctor and also guarding the only exit anyone had of escaping. "You know," Rory said listening to Roria talk. "If I wasn't seeing you right in front of me Amy, I could swear that was you in there talking to The Doctor.

Amy peaked through the curtain at Roria examining her. "She sounds like The Doctor when she talks to me." She said as she walked back over to Rory.

"Maybe she is your and The Doctors future child." Rory said under his breath but Amy still caught it and smacked his arm for such a thought.

"You and me are married and have a daughter already running around! You think I would cheat on you with The Doctor?!" Amy whispered yelled.

"Or I died and you and him- _ **Ow!**_ " Rory received another hit from Amy. "That's just gross! He is our daughters husband and I am not about to be featured on a space version of that American show Jerry Springer!" Amy crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

 _ **[Back To The Bathroom]**_

"This is a legitimate TARDIS key...where did you get one?" The Doctor asked looking at Roria.

"Well, my dad gave it to me as a birthday present today...If today still is November 23rd." Roria said thinking about how far she actually traveled.

"Who is your dad Roria?" The Doctor asked as he thought of past companions he gave keys too.

"Oh, Thats right...I haven't told you why I'm here, sorry. My father is-" There was a crash as the TARDIS started to travel through time causing everyone to barely stand on their feet.

 _ **"EVERYONE TO THE CONTROL ROOM NOW!"**_ The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS shook and jumped through the vortex. When everyone reached the control room The Doctor tried to get control of the TARDIS with no avail.

"What is going on?!" Amy asked as she held onto the railing with Rory.

"We are being pulled through time, someone is wanting to see us now or capture us. Just a minute, there was a message sent while we were dealing with our unexpected guest. It's jumbled up...let me clear it uuuuu _ **oooooofffff!** "_ The TARDIS landed hard causing everyone to jerk forward or fall in The Doctors and Rorias case.

"Well then, looks like we're here. Oh and the messag cleared up just enough to read a bit of it." The Doctor looked at his screen trying to read it. "Hello...swatty...sweaty...sweaney-" "Sweetie." A woman said from the doorway of the TARDIS. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with a jean jacket on and pants to match. Also boots and a gun holster on her side.

"River S-" _**"MUM!"**_ Roria rushed over to River and hugged her tight. River was shocked but not about the named used towards her. She hugged Roria back just as tightly and held her at arm's length. "Oh my...I just saw you at six and look at you...you must be twenty. You are more beautiful than I imagined." Roria smiled at her mother's compliments.

The three other occupants in the room were completely speechless and looked as though every enemy they had ever faced were at that doorway. The Doctor was the first to speak up walking over to the two.

"Excuse me...daughter? You have a daughter?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"We are grandparents..." Amy sat down looking as though she was about to be sick. "This explains why she looks and sounds like you." Rory said confirming his statement from before.

"River when did this happen?! I thought you and me were..."

"Oh sweetie don't be daft, we are- oh, you don't know yet." Roria looked between The Doctor and Roria. "Roria... Did you not tell him yet?" Roria and The Doctor both looked confused at this point.

"Must I do everything myself, you are so like your father..." River whispered to herself. She turned Roria to face The Doctor and stood between them. "Roria this is The Doctor, your father. I know he looks a bit young, but he is older than his looks give credit for."

Roria looked shocked as her heart seemed to catch in her throat. The Doctor looked between Roria and River mouthing 'She's mine?' to River and receiving a nod. Rory sat down next to Amy not being able to comprehend what was going on as everyone was silent.

"So...you are my daughter...Roria...Roria what exactly?" The Doctor asked looking at her dead in the eyes.

Roria took a deep breath and returned the look. "Roria Pond, mum said you gave me that name actually, in memor-"

"Spoilers!" River cut off her daughter before she could say anything more.

"Well...Roria glad to meet you but I am dropping you back home." The Doctor said receiving a shocked look from everyone on board. "Wait one minute Doctor! You can't send her home, you really don't know what you are doing...I mean you do know in the future but you don't know now! You can't send her back." River protested as she followed him around the control panel.

"Watch me, she can't be here, she is from the future and she cannot mess up the time stream. Who knows what damage she could do." The Doctor said pointing at her.

"She isn't really from the future more like the near future...Doctor!" River said trying to plead with him to listen.

"Roria...when are you from?" He asked looking over at her.

"Wait...after all this time, you don't want me? You gave me a gift... or was it just fake?!" Roria yelled at her father. "All my life I thought of you as a hero, my hero. I thought myself lucky to have a super hero father." The Doctor looked away from Roria.

"I'm no hero, and I am sorry, you wasted your time trying to find me but I need to know when you are from... you are not staying here." The Doctor said as he got ready to receive the destination date.

Roria balled her fists and fought back tears. "November 23rd, 2038." She said as she walked away to sit alone. River looked at The Doctor with every heartbroken emotion written on her face.

"How could you do this? You are breaking her heart and taking her back will only hurt her more if not others." The Doctor didn't say anything as he set up the TARDIS to travel to the year and date Roria mentioned. "I hope you know how much heartbreak you are about to cause." River walked over to her parents to clear up matters.

The Doctor looked over at Roria sitting alone and sighed. "It's for the best." He said quietly and pulled the lever down sending the TARDIS on course to 2038.

 _ **~Author's note~**_

I hope you all enjoy the story so far, uhh I forgot to put on the first chapter that _ **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO EVERY CHARACTER**_ besides the three I created _**ARE OWNED BY THE BBC.**_

Now that I've said that, I hope you fellow whovians got the reference to the date I mentioned. Everyone knows that Nov. 23rd is Doctor Who's birthday but the year 2038 will be the shows 75th anniversary. So if you wanna look at this in a non linear non binary point of view, Roria would technically be born in 2018. Almost two years away. _**WOW!**_ Haha.

Next chapter will take a bit longer to put up as I am currently stuck... but enjoy the story! Review it and Pictures I have drawn of Roria might be put up in the next Chapter or how about some of your art on how you think Roria looks?

I would love to see it. :)

Anyways,

See you in time~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Roria sat alone not believing what she was hearing from the man she was told loved her and wanted nothing more than to be a family again. She felt betrayed, hurt, angry, and so many other emotions she couldn't explain. Roria looked up to see Amy walking over to her and sat right next to her.

"Sooo...you're our granddaughter." Amy said unsure if this was a touchy or dangerous subject to be on.

Roria looked over at Amy and seemed to somewhat lighten up at the acceptance of one long lost family member. "You're...You're Amy? My Gran? That's brilliant, I see where I get my long red hair from." She smiled slightly.

"You look so much like your mum and yet so much like your granddad." Amy smiled and then caught Roria's eyes. The eyes told a long story, as her fathers did every time Amy caught The Doctor's eyes. She saw the same loneliness, sadness but also she found something that The Doctor just recently put there, unwantedness.

"I would love to get to know you Roria Pond." Amy smiled and playfully nudged her.

"We're here." The Doctor said opening the TARDIS door motioning for Roria to come with him.

"I'm afraid you never will." Roria sighed getting up and going towards her so called father.

Amy suddenly got a burst of anger and realization and stood up pointing her finger at The Doctor. "Now wait just a minute! She is our grandchild, don't me and Rory get a say in this?! She isn't just yours." She shouted at The Doctor giving Roria hopefulness of staying but The Doctor only seemed to get angry.

"You are treading a thin line that if crossed can cause a paradox and I won't have it." He said trying to get Roria to hurry along.

"That's a load Doctor, look at how it happened with River, that didn't cause a paradox. Rory tell him it's not just his choice to send her away!" Amy yelled her face a fiery red.

"A-Amy is-is right Doctor! She is our granddaughter and we have a right as her grandparents to a say in whether she stays or goes." Rory said standing his ground.

River smiled a triumphant smirk when her parents took her side. "Well Doctor is seems-"

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ The Doctor yelled and made everyone jump. "She is MY daughter and she will do as I say! I know what is best and I know more about time and space AND paradoxes than any of you. Now I am taking my daughter home and that is final." He fumed and turned towards Roria. "March outside NOW."

Roria fought back her anger and turned to walk outside and back to her great granddads house. When Roria stepped outside she was greeted with a house half demolished and half smoking. She stood in the now ashey lawn until the thought of her granddad being trapped inside hit her mind like a ton of bricks and she ran inside the home.

The Doctor stepped out to the horrid site then saw his daughter running to the house. "Roria...Roria WAIT!" He followed her inside the home.

River looked out at the home then at The Doctor who just disappeared inside the crippling home. "I hope you realize your mistake Doctor." She said quietly then returned inside the TARDIS to keep her parents occupied.

When Roria got inside the house she called for her granddad and ran around frantically looking for him until she tripped over something and fell. When she looked down to see what she had tripped over, her eyes widened and she screamed. Brian laid on the floor motionless covered with dust and debris. Roria drug him out from under fallen beams and tried to shake him awake.

"Gramps?! Gramps?! Wake up! GRAMPS!" Tears fell from Rorias eyes as she attempted to wake him.

The Doctor found his daughter due to her cries and screams and stood motionless for a second as he took in the sight before him. His daughter was in tears trying to wake one of the only two people that raised her. His hearts broke for his child, to see her in so much pain killed him. 'I hope you know how much heartbreak you are about to cause.' Rivers voice echoed in his head and he realized now what she meant.

"Dad?! DAD?! You're a Doctor do something! Help him!" Roria yelled causing The Doctor to snap out of his thoughts.

"Roria...I am not...let me see what I can do." The Doctor knelt down next to Brian and took out his sonic to scan him. When he read the readings his heart sank but fear crossed his face also. "Roria...he is dead and has been for over an hour, I am sorry but we have to go."

Roria cried hard, harder than she ever had in her life. To hear the only parent that was constant in her life was dead hurt deeper than her father not wanting her around. "We-we can't...just leave-leave him here. We have to...bury him or some-something." She said between sobs.

The Doctor stood up and pulled Roria up with him. "I know and I am so sorry Roria but we have to go NOW. You are in danger, I will explain everything once we are safe inside the TARDIS please Roria." The Doctor pleaded with her.

"I can't leave him...WE can't leave him. He doesn't deserve this!" Roria cried as her father tried to pull her along.

The Doctor sighed as he knew safety for Roria was a first so he aimed his sonic at the sparking stove. "Roria...forgive me but this is for the best..." He made the stove blow up in a small explosion, enough to catch the exposed wood beams on fire and re-ignite the smoldering beams causing the house to quickly go up in smoke.

Roria screamed and cried as The Doctor pulled her out of the house and back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had to use all his strength to keep Roria from running back inside the burning home. "Roria...RORIA! Listen to me! You cannot tell Rory or Amy that your granddad died! This is way before their knowledge. Their timeline doesn't surpass 2013 at the moment. You HAVE to keep it together!" The Doctor tried to reason with his heart broken daughter.

Roria looked over at him, every emotion shown in her eyes and every question running in her head. "My granddad just died...HE IS DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO ACT AS IF EVERYTHING IS OKAY?!" She yelled pulling away from him.

"Roria...please, just listen we have to go now. I am not telling you to act like everything is fine but...Listen just get in the TARDIS, we will talk, I will explain." The Doctor was pleading hard but Roria wasn't listening.

"You're a monster..." Roria turned and ran from The Doctor. She was scared, confused but overall broken. Her granddad was murdered, and all she could process in her grief was that her father didn't seem affected by any of it...that he didn't care.

The Doctor stood shocked and hurt at what his daughter called him. He was called many things and 'monster' was used more often than not but from his own child, it hurt him more. Once he got over his initial shock he flung the TARDIS door open and called to everyone inside. After a long explanation and leaving out Brian Williams as the one who was murdered Amy and Rory took off down one street and River and The Doctor took the other.

River and The Doctor ran until their legs couldn't take the strain. They walked in silence for a long time until River spoke. "You can't run away from children." She said flatly. "They will always seek their parents out, and you Doctor can have the best effect or the worse."

The Doctor stayed silent for a bit longer, his hearts ached and his mind yelled at him for his poor choices and lack of fatherly emotions. "I swear I will make it up to her when when we find her." He finally spoke after sometime.

River sighed as she looked down an alleyway for any sign of Roria. "I hope you remember today for the future." She said with an all knowing look as she walked past The Doctor. "Look, in the muddy grass, her foot prints." River pointed a few feet away.

The Doctor analized the tracks with his sonic as his eyes widened. "We need to find her quick, we aren't the only ones on her trail now." He stood up and ran in the direction the sonic lead him.

River kept pace with The Doctor as they followed the sonics directions. "Who is looking for her Doctor?! Tell me wh-" A scream, sounding too much like Rorias erupted close by and both River and The Doctor quickened their speed. They bumped into Amy and Rory who also heard the screams and all headed in the same direction.

The Doctor lead the way with his sonic and came to a park with two Daleks surrounding Roria. "RORIA!" The Doctor yelled as he ran towards his daughter.

Roria looked up to see both her parents and grandparents coming towards her, tears stained her cheeks as she trembled from fear. "Dad...Mum..." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The Daleks turned towards the approaching crew but was more interested in The Doctor. _**"WE HAVE YOUR CHILD, YOU WILL NOT COME ANY CLOSER OR SHE WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"**_ They warned in their robotic voice.

The Doctor came to a halt but River aimed her gun at them. "Don't you **DARE** lay a finger on **HER!** " She hissed as she stood a bit away.

The Doctor's mind was working overtime, trying to figure out why the Daleks were after his daughter and what their plan was. "What is your plan? Answer me Daleks! What do you with my-" River kicked The Doctor before he could finish his sentence silently telling him the danger his slip up would make.

The Doctor looked back over to the Daleks making sure he chose his next words carefully. "Companion?"

 _ **"SHE IS NOT YOUR COMPANION SHE IS YOUR DAUGH-TER!"**_ The Daleks aimed their eye sockets towards The Doctor.

The Doctor tried not to show his fear or lose his deminure hearing the Daleks confirm they knew Rorias origins. _'But do they really?'_ The Doctor asked himself, how would the Daleks know Roria was his daughter? _'Did they scan her? No they wouldn't have that sort of technology would they?'_ The Doctor realized the safest way to go about figuring out if the truly knew is a straightforward question.

"What makes you believe she is my daughter?" He asked trying to look and sound confident but his stomach was in knots and his hearts were beating a million miles a minute.

 _ **"WE HAVE DONE A BIOLOGICAL SCAN AND ONLY TIME LORDS HAVE TWO HEARTS!"**_ The Daleks confirmed The Doctors and Rivers worst fears. _**"THERE IS A PROPHECY THAT STATES THE DOCTOR'S CHILD WILL BRING ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION OF THEIR MASTER. YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BRING THE END THE DOC-TOR!"**_

The Doctor's color drained from his face as he looked from Roria to the Daleks. He was never one to have someone tell him his future was set by some time prophecy, fortune teller whatever. River was struck with fear and worry but for more than just what she just learned. She knew for longer than she is willing to admit that one of The Doctor's enemies were after Roria, but if The Doctor and the Daleks only knew the secret she has been withholding, It would change everything.

 _ **"YOU WILL SURRENDER HER TO US OR YOU WILL BE**_ _ **EX-TER-MIN-ATED!**_ _ **"**_ The Daleks blocked Roria from her parents path but Rory and Amy already were sneaking her away from the view of the Daleks and ushered Roria to safety.

"No...You will **NOT** take my children away from me **AGAIN!** " The Doctor yelled and aimed his sonic at one of the Daleks causing it to explode as River shot the other causing the same effect.

The Doctor didn't care what they wanted Roria for or what the Daleks were planning, all he knew was he had to keep his daughter safe and within 12 hours of knowing her, he almost sent her to her doom. Regardless if she was to bring the fall of him, he didn't want to think about what they would do to her if the Daleks did get a hold of her.

Roria ran from her grandparents to her mother and hugged her tight. For the first time in Rorias life, she heard and felt her mother cry. River hugged her daughter so close, her motherly instincts taking hold and spilling out down her cheeks. After River was down checking Roria over Roria turned her attention towards her father.

Roria and The Doctor stood in front of each other in silence for a few seconds before Roria decided to speak. "Thanks...for saving me..." She gave a small smile but was shocked when The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, she was speechless at first then hugged him back just as tightly. _'The universe, he smells like everything good in all the universe, space and time'_ Roria thought as the scent tickled her nose.

When they released each other he gave her a warming fatherly smile and she couldn't help but question it. "So, I guess it's time for me to go home now. Since those metal things were taken care of." She said as shuffled from side to side.

"Yes, right, home. We better get walking then, the TARDIS is a bit a ways, you still have your key? I forgot mine." The Doctor turned a way from Roria and started heading in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Wait...the TARDIS? You mean...you want me...to stay?" Roria hid the excitement in her voice as she asked.

"Well, who is going to teach you how to be a proper Time Lord, well excuse me, Time Lady." The Doctor smiled as he kept walking followed by Amy and Rory motioning her along. River put her hand on her daughters back and ushered her along but in the back of Rivers mind she remembered what the Daleks said and how her secrete needed more safe keeping than ever before.

 **[Back at the TARDIS]**

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and smiled brightly. Amy and Rory walked inside and waited for Roria to join them but River held her back for a moment.

"What is it Mum?" Roria asked with a questioning look on her face.

River moved a strand of hair away from her daughter's face and tucked it behind her ear as she breathed in deeply trying to hold back tears. "I can't go with you, this is where we part ways." She smiled really trying hard to fight back her emotions.

"But...we can be a proper family now, all of us... together. That's what we have always talked about." Roria didn't understand what was going and The Doctor put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Our time lines, don't quite go in sync...you see, she is from my future and I am her past and there's other stuff between that all...weird. That's I guess is another reason why you can be here and be born in the future...umm...that sounds wrong." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair trying to find the right words. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"It's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff, right?" Roria said, signifying she understood.

The Doctor was speechless for a moment then nodded. "That's...That's right." River mouthed over Roria's shoulder 'Your daughter' to him before Roria turned back to face River.

"So...we would of never been a normal family? A proper normal family?" Roria asked a bit upset.

River hugged her daughter tightly than held her at arms length rubbing her shoulders. "Oh sweetie, we don't know the meaning of the word." She smiled and stepped back. "I must get back before they have a whole search party for me, I would hate to make Chief Swan work overtime, it's her one year wedding anniversary tonight." River smiled as she input the location, year and time on her own vortex manipulator.

"Oh, she got promoted from Sheriff, that's quite lovely she deserved it. Did that pirate boyfriend of hers finally stay out of trouble long enough to tie the knot?" The Doctor asked familiar with Sheriff now Chief Swan.

River looked up with a smirk. "No, she dumped him, long time ago. She finally confessed her love to Ms. Mayor Mills, well now she goes by Mrs. Regina Mills-Swan." She pushed the button that sent her off to her destination.

The Doctor smiled at the happy news then turned to Roria. "C'mon, let's go...home?" He asked as he looked back at the TARDIS, was it really a home? He lived in it so long it could be but would it be to his daughter was the question.

Roria smiled and nodded. "Home." She started walking towards the TARDIS. When she stepped inside she was greeted by Amy hugging her tightly and Rory giving her a less tight but very much loving hug.

The Doctor stepped inside and smiled widely at the sight. He still feared for his daughter but maybe having her are might not be so bad. Someone to carry on his legacy, teach what he knows to, who will actually understand. Rory walked up to The Doctor as Amy was questioning Roria about her life and future events.

"So...you okay?" Rory asked as he noticed The Doctors nervous features on his face.

"No, no I'm not fine, I have to take care of a child my future self only knows about but I knew nothing of and my enemies are after her to turn her against me, and I have to protect her, but give her her own space but I can't let her go too far, and and-"

"Doctor, Doctor! Calm down...have you never been a father before?" Rory asked somewhat amused by The Doctors melt down.

"Yes, but a very long time ago, I fear I am a bit rusty." The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "How do you parent a child that is already grown?" He asked looking at Roria.

Rory thought a moment thinking of his experience with River and how he technically did but didn't get to raise her. "You just...you make sure you don't lose anymore time and...be there for them as you would if they were with you all their lives." He smiled. "Get to know her Doctor, don't lose any more time."

The Doctor took a deep breath and nodded than walked over to Roria. "Alright, I think we had enough adventures for one day, I think it's time for a young time lady to rest."

"BUT, I want to go on one of your legendary adventures mum told me so much about." Roria looked up at her father with pleading eyes.

"Now Roria today was eventful enough, I think a well needed rest would-" "Please just one?" She gave her father such puppy dog eyes and to his avail he gave in.

"Fine, but no where to dangerous you hear me?" He warned following her to the console.

"Look who sounds all fatherly now." Amy whispered to Rory as the both followed them.

"All right, all of time and space, anything that ever is or was is at our fingertips. Where do you want to start? Remember, nothing too dangerous." The Doctor pointed the fatherly finger at her.

Roria rolled her eyes and thought a moment. "hmmm...I always had a fascination with ancient Greece."

"That sounds safe enough." The Doctor ran around the panel pushing buttons and turning levers until everything was set. "Alright, hang on everyone, ancient Greece here we come." With a pull of the final lever they were off through time and space to the adventures ancient Greece would have for them.

~Authors Note~

Hello everyone!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know if I will continue this past the next one or two chapters, I need to tie up a few loose ends in this story arch and if I feel that it is well and done I will be ending this one and starting on the second arch of the Children of Time saga. It is really coming together well and it will be getting a bit more darker as this saga progresses maybe a lot more Darker.

Information on the next part of the saga will be posted on the last chapter of Daughter of Time. I hope you all find it interesting. Also, I hope you Once Upon A Time fans caught my little sneaky slip. ;) Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter and if you all want to do fan art for Roria I would love to see it. I really would like to know how you all see her in your head. :)

~ See you in time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _"He says hello and_ _misses you both so much."_

Roria's last words to her grandparents, her last words before the angels sent them away forever. She wasn't even with her father or any of them when everything came crashing down. She was exploring New York alone, she promised her father she would not get into trouble and to trust her. After his overbearing protection in Greece and other adventures they have had, she needed a well earned break.

 _ **~Days Earlier~**_

"New York City, Oh I've only read about it in books. I would love to see a Broadway show while we're here." Roria smiled as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"We'll have plenty of time for that after a picnic in central park." The Doctor said stepping out behind his daughter basket and blanket in hand.

Roria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad I don't want to do that, can't I just go off on my own? It's just one show and you can swing by and pick me up after." She felt like a teenage girl trying for her father's permission to go out.

"No, my enemies are after you I don't want you out of my sight." The Doctor said firmly.

Roria crossed her arms pouting at how he never gave her the chance to take care of herself. "You're not always going to be there you know. What's going to happen when I am alone and in danger? I need to be trusted to take care of myself." She stated giving The Doctor a glare.

Amy listening to yet another argument between father and daughter unfold decided to step in despite Rory's argument to stay out of it. "Roria has a point Doctor, she needs time on her own. Go have fun, we will see you tonight won't we Doctor?" Amy gave him a look that dared him to challenge her.

"how is she going to see the show without money?" The Doctor asked giving Amy a how about that look.

Rory came up to Roria and handed her about two hundred dollars in American currency. "That should do you for a show and souvenir. Me and Amy exchanged some of our money before we left, always come prepared."

Roria kissed Rory on the cheek. "Thanks grandad." Then turned and hugged Amy. "Thanks for standing up for me grams." She was about to run off before she remembered what her great grandad told her the final time she saw him. "Before I forget, the day I saw you I was suppose to tell you what great grandad told me to say if I got to meet you both."

Rory and Amy fell silent and The Doctor looked away feeling uncomfortable. Roria took a deep breath steadying her emotions. "He says hello and misses you both so much." she smiled. "I love you all, see you later tonight." Roria waved at them and took off, unknowing it would be the last time she saw her grandparents again.

 _ **~Few Days Ago~**_

Roria sat on the control panel floor dangling her legs off the edge as she stole glances at her father walking around the room. He was trying to figure out a way to get them back, he has been for days. Roria's mum River, had tried to talk some sense into him, reminding him and informing her also, about how the weeping angels worked.

First her mum and dad went on an "adventure" together but Roria saw it was to try and bring her father back to a state of acceptance of what transpired. She wasn't upset, River promised that they would go on an adventure as a family once she succeeded on her mission. So Roria stayed behind and read up on the angels and other alien things in the library, coming to terms why her father was so...lost. That must have been why he and her mum looked so scared and relieved when they saw her coming out of the theater.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Roria came walking out of the theater, the soundtrack to the show she watched in hand. It was hard to decide what show she wanted to see. _Cats_ or _The Lion King_ she settled on _The Lion King_ seeing how it was greatly reviewed and talked about. She was not disappointed and couldn't wait to re-listen to the songs when she got back to the TARDIS.

She just stepped out into the cool yet unbelievably noisy New York night. Roria turned to sit on the bench to wait for her parents when she saw her dad and her mum running towards her calling her name. She looked at them curiously about to ask what was going on when her father nearly knocked her down in a hug.

"Dad? Mum- What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked as looking at her Mum. "Dad...Dad I can't breathe, and I think you broke my ribs. Let go!" Roria wiggled out of his embrace only to be hugged to death by her mother. "Oh bloody hell, can you two stop hugging me to death and tell me what's wrong?"

The Doctor checked her over making sure she was okay and River bombarded her with questions about angel statues and statues in general. If they were following her and so on. She answered no to all and their worried faces took on a bit of relief. But then, when they were back in TARDIS their demeanor became nervous and stress filled.

"Roria...Sweetie, please sit." River motioned to the steps leading up to the control panel. Her eyes were red and she knew her mother had been crying, she looked over to her father and saw the same red puffy eyes. It dawned on her, who wasn't around, who wasn't in the TARDIS.

"Wh-where is grandad and grams? Has something happen?" Roria noticed her father turn away at the question and her mums voice hitch as she was trying to keep the tears from falling. "Where are they? What happened?!" She looked between them and it was River who told her the news. Roria cried, she cried beyond the tears her body stored. She begged her father to find some way to bring them back. They cried for lost parents, lost grandparents and lost friends. That night in the TARDIS, was only filled with three lost souls.

 _ **~Few Days Ago~**_

They returned hours later, and her father seemed okay, and her mums promise was kept and they went on an adventure. It was great, she learned how to Solar Surf like she saw on the movie _Treasure Planet_ as a child. It was harder than it looked but she was able to master it. Even her parents were being parental . The Doctor raving how it was too dangerous and the instructor only wanted an excuse to put his hands on her and River not paying no mind and ushering Roria to go and have fun.

Later on that day they saved the little vacation planet they were on from a nasty power hungry alien who wanted to buy and turn it into a military planet and make all residents soldiers. It felt a lot like a Scooby-Doo adventure. But when they returned and her mum left, her father was at it again and all Roria could do was make sure he didn't work himself into a regeneration.

 _ **~Present~**_

Roria walked down the short hallway from her room to the control room to find her father fiddling around with the controls. She walked up the steps and looked at her father wondering whether or not to ask him how he was doing today. "Uhh...Dad? Are you-"

"RORIA! My dear daughter, I am perfectly fine. We are going away for awhile, stay with a few friends." The Doctor zoomed around the TARDIS.

Roria was taken back by the happy nature of her father, the extremely happy nature of her father. She sighed and just went with it. She figured she would have to meet her fathers friends eventually, and it was a good way to distract from the angel issue. "Anything I need to wear?" She asked looking over at her father.

"Victorian London Era clothing, Madame Vastra and Jenny will help you with that." He smiled then a frown came to his face. "Im...Im not trying to...you know. Im..Im just trying-"

"I know Dad, it's okay this is a good thing." Roria smiled as her father nodded relieved and sent the TARDIS hurdling to Victorian London. They landed with a jolt and her father walked to the door.

"Don't be alarmed when you see Strax and Madame Vastra. You see-"

"Dad, I am your daughter, I have read all your books, gone to different planets with other form of life. You don't have to warn me." Roria smiled and stepped out of the TARDIS only to immediately be knocked to the ground.

"Oh, I am so so sorry ma'am." A young man that looked in his early twenties with dirty blonde hair was holding himself up by his arms over Roria. He smiled apologetically staying where he was.

Roria looked up at him and a blush crept up on her cheeks, His face looked almost girlish but boyish at the same time. His piercing blue eyes were easy to get lost in and his smile made her heart flutter. "Umm...It's quite alright, no harm done." She then looked over his shoulder. "I suggest you get up now, less you want my dad to go ballistic on you."

The man looked at her curiously. "I am not afraid of anyone."

"You should be, seeing as though I can rewrite your **_entire_** existence." The Doctor stood behind the man with his arms crossed.

The man stood up quickly and turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor, hey, umm...I didn't know-"

"I had a daughter? Well, now you do so kindly fetch your parents." The Doctor smiled but had a hint of fatherly 'Touch my daughter I kill you' look in his eyes.

The man froze in fear. "Please, please don't tell them-"

"Tell us _what_?" A woman with the face of a lizard came walking up followed by a human woman with dark hair up in a bun. "Hello Doctor, pleasure to see you."

"Hello Madame Vastra, Jenny." The Doctor nodded towards them both. "This-" He motioned to his daughter to come closer. "Is my daughter, Roria."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Roria smiled kindly.

"I do apologize for our son, he does not seem to take our teaching of respect and manners to heart." Madame Vastra shot her son a deadly look.

"Aw, mother come on. I apologized for knocking her down what more-"

"Vantas Jax Flint, I saw the whole thing and you didn't need to stay o top of her for as long as you did. Now go and tell Strax we will have two more guests for dinner." Madame Vastra gave Vantas a look that dared him to challenge her.

"Yes _ma'am."_ He sighed and walked back towards the house.

"He has really grown, in body and attitude." The Doctor commented.

"Shall we go in?" Jenny asked with a smile and with that they all followed Madame Vastra and Jenny inside.

Roria looked around, Victorian London. It was completely different from the day and age she came from but also much simpler looking. She took a deep breath and smiled welcoming the adventures this place will hold.

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

Hello EVERYONE!

This is the Final chapter in Roria's story. I know there is one final thing I didn't cover at all but that will actually be covered in the next installment of the Children of Time saga, _Children of Time: Friend of Time_. If you haven't guessed yet, it will be about Vantas from how he came to find the Paternoster Gang about his early life all the way up to where this chapter left off.

So mostly the next install will be mostly set around them. I hope you like the story thus far and Rivers "secret' will be revealed at the end of the Friend of Time. I will put up the first chapter soon. :)

~See you in time.


End file.
